Optical data networks are widely used today in data communications systems. The high carrier frequency of light, i.e., 10.sup.14 Hz, enables it to be modulated at high frequencies such that a single optical communication channel can transmit significantly greater amounts of data then other widely used media such as copper wire or coaxial cable.
Conventional high speed optical networks are relatively expensive due to the high cost of the optical components used in such networks. Significant reductions in the cost of such networks can be realized by using low cost, high performance components capable of being modulated at 10 Gb/sec and having low drive currents. Fabry-Perot lasers are an attractive choice for such systems because they have large output powers and are relatively inexpensive. However, conventional Fabry-Perot lasers suffer from a significant drawback. Specifically, they can not be modulated effectively at 10 Gb/sec, particularly at low drive current biases of about 20 to 40 mA.